


Cold.

by LAMB_BITES



Category: Salad Fingers
Genre: First Fanfiction, Forgive Me, M/M, first submission, my writing skills are.nonexistant, slashy slash junk, this is really dumb im sorry, this is so shitty and poorly written, uugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unnaturally cold in the normally swealtering wasteland.<br/>(This is so old and poorly writting oh my goodness, ew.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more of a Human-ish AU, as in, Sal and Stitch-Head appear much more human like. Also Stitch-Head will be refered to as CeeBee ((/C.B, The initials of Creepy Boy.)) Because I called him that before I knew the fandom called him Stitch-Head. //And Sal is not scared fuckless of Stitch-Head/CeeBee because. Whatever. His brain is fucked so he probably forgot about that thing that happened, or it just didn't happen, I don't know okay.//
> 
> I am bad at writing, this is really dumb and old, I apolagize in advance.

~~~~

It.

Was incredibly cold. Unbelievably, fucking cold. It hadn't been this cold in a really long time.

The strange man thought silently to himself. He didnt remember the exact date, he had lost track long ago, but he figured it was sometime during Winter for it to be _this_ cold. Sal wrapped the thin worn out blanket tighter around himself, rotted teeth clicking together lightly as he shivered. He was usually naturally cold enough as is, so this definitely was doing him no good. "This blasted weather'll be the end of me.." He said to himself.

He felt a light tugging at his shirt (Or, he thought he did at least), looking down to see Hubert. "Hm? W-what do want?"

...

"Yes, I know he hasn't been over in a while, so?"

...

"Well, he's probably busy.."

...

"Now how would I know that?"

...

"I'm quite positive that he wouldn't purposely do that.."

Yes, that would be very out of character for him indeed. And by him, he ment CeeBee. What would be out of character for him? Ignoring the other, which Hubert had apperently suggested.

But that was ridiculous, Sal was very aware of CeeBee's.. fascination, with him. It used to bug him, quite a lot, but after some time, he had gotten more used to him, and it didn't bother him as much anymore.

It was most like that the boy was busy, but, with what, even? He doesn't spend time with anyone else,and the barren wasteland they called home held no occupations of any kind..

Sal started wondering if perhaps, he had gotten injured? Even if so, CeeBee was rather, unnaturally strong, and would probably pull through and find a way to patch himself up if he did get hurt.

...

"Huh..?"

...

"Hubert! It is normal for someone to worry about their friend, hush..!"

\- - 

Nearly passed out, Sal heard knocking at the door, which woke him up quite easily. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, walking over to the door and cracking it open to peak outside. And seeing no one. "..?" Someone, poked at Sal, startling a bit. He looked down, seeing a rather short, and familiar figure. "O-oh..! H-hello there.. it's been a while since I've seen you..!" CeeBee nodded a bit, grinning, raising a hand to tap his finger against the wooden wall. -"Sorry for not coming over for a few days! I was just working on something for you.."- The taller male tilted his head to the side, slightly. "R-really? Why is that?" CeeBee giggled a bit under his breath, tapping again. -"It's Christmas, silly! Well.. I think so, at least.. I mean, It feels like winter, and Christmas is around that time..! ... Also I wanted to."- Sal smiled lightly at this, "Ah..! Well, come in, we shouldnt just be standing out here in the cold.." he said as he moved aside, allowing the boy to walk in. CeeBee went over to his usual spot, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall, the other following. He handed the box to the other once they were seated, bouncing a bit in a happy, sort of childish manner. Sal carefully opened the box, pulling out the furry item. It appeared to be a blanket of some sort, a lot of different patches of differently colored and textured fur, stitched together. "A.. b-blanket..?" CeeBee nodded. -"Yeah! I mean, the one you have is very.. worn out.. so, I figured you could use a new one! It took a long time to get the animal hides and such, but I actually managed to get it finished!"- "Aaw.." Sal smiled, "I appreciate it, really, but.." But then frowned a little. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me..! "- The boy shook his head at the statement. -"Nonsense! It was no trouble at all!"- The other sighed a bit and looked off to the side, but his smile returned before looking back to CeeBee. "Th-thank you.. You did very good at making it, by the way..!" He complimented, running his unnaturally long fingers through the furry blanket, taking notice of the dried blood that was still on it. -"Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!"-

~~~~~~~

"Thank you f-- for stopping by, and for the gift.. I really enjoyed you're company." Sal said as he followed the other, who was standing in the doorway, ready to leave. -"You're welcome! I had a good time as well."- He replied, grinning up at the other. Something, caught his eye though, on the ceiling right above them. A small, green bundle of leaves, with white little berries of some sort in the center. Mistletoe? Now how did that get there? CeeBee felt his face heat up a bit, looking a bit alarmed. "Hm..? Is something wrong?" Sal questioned, concerned at how nervous the other had suddenly looked. He gave a shocked gasp as the other soon reached his hand up, standing on his toes as he pulled him down by the collar of his sweater and forcing their lips together. "M-mf--...!" He shivered a little, wide eyed and too surprised to really react in any way. CeeBee quickly pulled away after a bit less than a minute, keeping his gaze glued to the ground. -"I, will take me leave now..!"- He tapped, before quickly turning around a speeding off //At least as fast as the somehow slightly chubby boy could.// Sal stared at him as he left, Face burning red. He heard some laughter behind him, looking back and then looking up above himself.

...

"H-Hubert Jason Cumberdale-..!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh that was dumb. That was very dumb I am sorry.


End file.
